AFS3E18 Vendetta
Plot In the Null Void, a villain named Ragnarok escapes from his prison. He destroys the guards and exits the building, evading shots from guards. He exits the Null Void through a nearby Vortex, avoiding the Null Guardians. The team is fighting the Forever Knights. Rath scares them away, and Gwen and Kevin surround them. Rath ties them up and turns into Ben. Kevin tells Ben and Gwen that he can't take them to Mr. Smoothy because he has to get home. Kevin goes home to find it ransacked. He looks for his mother. She arrives - she was only shopping. Kevin notices that nothing is missing. His mom tells him something. The next day, Kevin comes to Ben's house and asks if either of them knows anything about Ragnarok. Gwen and Ben offer to help, but he refuses. Ben and Gwen go to Max and ask him about Ragnarok. Max is shocked, and tells them that he and his partner, Devin, fought Ragnarok back when he was a Plumber. Devin stole the key to Ragnarok's sun-draining machine and Ragnarok wanted it back. He boarded their ship and killed Devin, but Max sent him to the Null Void before he could get the key. Max says that Devin's surname was Levin and that he was Kevin's father. Kevin wants revenge on Ragnarok for killing his father. Kevin confronts Ragnarok, but Ragnarok beats him up. Ragnarok demands his key. Ben and Gwen arrive. Ben goes Lodestar. Lodestar attacks Ragnarok, but Kevin pushes him out of the way and attacks. Gwen attacks as well and Lodestar keeps battling. Ragnarok teleports away and Lodestar turns into Ben. Kevin blames Ben and Gwen for letting Ragnarok get away and storms off. Gwen uses her mana to scan Kevin's subconscious and find the key. They go to Kevin's house, where the key is disguised as a picture frame. Ragnarok teleports in and attacks the team. He takes the frame and turns in into his key. Kevin attacks Ragnarok, as does Gwen. Ben turns into Diamondhead. Ragnarok attacks him, but Diamondhead redirects his blast and shoots diamonds at him. Ragnarok defeats the team, inserts the key into his head, and calls his ship into Earth's orbit. He then teleports away, but Gwen is able to jump onto his teleport signal and they follow. They emerge on Ragnarok's ship and split up to search, Kevin going a different way than Ben and Gwen. Gwen worries about what Kevin will do if he finds Ragnarok first. Just then, Kevin tricks Ben and Gwen into an escape pod and launches them to Earth. Ragnarok prepares to use his ship to drain the sun, which was what he was trying to do when he was captured. He powers up the ship, but Kevin arrives on the bridge and distracts him. He starts to suck the sun's energy out and attacks Kevin. Kevin starts smashing the controls. Ragnarok tosses him away, but the ship starts to malfunction and send the energy back. Explosions rock the bridge and the window shatters, exposing them to space. Ragnarok is sucked out and begs Kevin to save him. Kevin takes the key and Ragnarok flies into space. The ship explodes as Ben and Gwen watch. They think that Kevin was killed, but he survived and walks up to them, telling them that Ragnarok didn't make it. Impact *Kevin's father's backstory is revealed *Ben transforms into Rath, Lodestar, and Diamondhead for the final time in Alien Force Characters Characters *Guards *Null Guardians *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Mrs. Levin *Max Tennyson *Devin Levin Villains *Ragnarok *Forever Knights Aliens *Rath *Lodestar *Diamondhead Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes